Good Morning, Sunshine
by extraordinaire
Summary: Gift!Fic for Alice. And as they both lay there with the rain falling down in unforgiving puddles of broken promises, they were silent. But even though neither uttered a single word, both believed that that was the best conversation they’d ever had.


**title**: Good Morning, Sunshine  
**pairing**: Sasuke and Sakura  
**prompts**: Good Morning Sunshine, lack of caffeine, and the rain.

**summary**: "And as they both sat there with the rain falling down in unforgiving puddles of broken promises, they were silent. But even though neither uttered a single word, both believed that that was the best conversation they'd ever had."

**notes**: this was actually really fun to write, and it's incredibly mellow. It only took a half an hour and I love how it turned out. It's kind of pointless banter with prompts in it, but I still think it works and whatnot. It's not the usual humor I use, but I love how it flows. oh, and wayyy too much fluff, but it works.

**for**: Alice! the one and only darling.  
**disclaimer**: um…yeah…_**no**_.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine."

A delightful voice came from above the abyss of colors lying over the sleeping girl, uttering a paradoxical phrase, for the weather outside greatly clashed with the endearing nickname. She grumbled irritably, not liking being woken up from her dreams of all things wonderful—things that could never happen in real life.

But as her eyes fluttered open and her heartbeat started to increase to unsteady measures, she knew that reality was better than any fantasy.

She smiled wholeheartedly at the man standing above the bed who was carrying a tray full of good-smelling treats and goodies. He placed in on her lap and crawled over her, slumping under the covers that she had already heated with her warm form.

Sakura sat up with delight as Sasuke's hand shot out from under the blankets, grabbing the tray so it wouldn't fall over the pink bedspread. Sakura smiled graciously, blissful that her boyfriend knew her clumsy tactics and was always there to make sure she was safe.

She quickly pecked him on the cheek, and then went to work on her blueberry pancakes.

Most would think that the pink-headed girl would be a fan of strawberry pancakes, or just regular ones, but there was something about the extravagant, sweet and sour taste of a blueberry that would send her taste-buds crazy.

That or they were blue.

Sakura's _new_ favorite color.

Because pink was a color used for little girls, and even if red was more womanly, it would never own up to the beauty that blue emitted—whether it was from the glistening water underneath Team 7's bridge to her best friend's eyes when he saw ramen.

Blue was the color of love and life.

It was the color of _Sasuke_.

And that was enough of a reason to like it.

She stuffed each bite of pancake in her mouth quickly hoping to have an open mouth to be able to speak to him with. He was always so quiet with her, and when her mouth was preoccupied, they'd always have silence.

Once she was done with not only the fluffy pieces of grain, but the side of fresh strawberries as well, she placed it nicely on the wood floor, snuggling under the covers to protect herself from the cold. It was only then when she turned towards the window, realizing the terrible storm outside.

Rain was crashing at the window harshly, creating much more than the usual pitter-patter. There were no signs of lightening or thunder, but the hazy sky and grey clouds signified that it wasn't far away.

Oh how much she wanted to run out in that rain, even if it was in her thin, white nightgown. She wanted the rain to cleanse her skin as she danced around, looking up at the crying sky, feeling its pain and remorse, but also it's replenishing and release of all things horrid in the cruel world.

But from the solemn look on Sasuke's face as he stared at her, and the way everything seemed so planned out, from the going to sleep late because of certain activities, to the breakfast in the morning, to the lack of caffeine, causing Sakura to stay in bed, too lazy to even use the bathroom.

She let a tired yawn escape her small lips, her eyes closing quickly, and her cuddling up, suddenly bitter without her usually sugared-down, cream, _no milk_, coffee that was served in her favorite mug that Sasuke gave her two Christmas's ago.

Sasuke had noted this, because he leaned over on his side of the bed, only stretching far enough to reach the bedside table, pulling out the aforementioned blue mug, carefully bringing it over the large bed. Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement as she delicately wrapped her fingers around the porcelain handle.

She took a long sip and noticed the glances Sasuke kept sneaking her way, even if he was under the covers, she sitting up against the feather pillows while sipping the steaming liquid.

Her eyes flicked upon his flawless face as she was drinking, and then the cup moved from her lip, a large grin came upon her face. She leaned over, placing another kiss on his cheek. He knew her so well. He knew her _too_ well.

He knew that she needed her caffeine, he knew that she loves breakfast in bed, he knew that she loves staying home during thunderstorms (even if she misses out on the rainy foreplay), he knew that she likes to stay in bed.

He knew that she wanted him with her.

He could have gone out training, or even to get lunch with his best friend, but he stayed with her. He stayed in her warmth and cuddled her beauty, creating the masterpiece today—and nothing could destroy her sanctuary of perfect imperfection.

Mean comments couldn't bring her down. The loss of someone she tried to help couldn't bring her down. She herself couldn't bring her down. And the rain—the cold and unforgiving rain that washes over everything, creating a coat of sorrow and dread over the already weary, or the already bright.

But the rain was a blessing to her, and therefore could never hurt her. Because no blessing could be bad and no gift could be a curse when there was love present.

Because love defeated all.

Even the lack of caffeine.

And as she waited for those little specks of sun to peek through the gloomy and never ending fluffs of white and grey, creating a dull rainbow, she could relate it to anything and everything. But now wasn't the time or the place, because there was no point on dwelling in the past when you were preparing for your future.

Sakura turned again to the man, after half her drink was gone, and smiled again. It was such a large and joyful grin, showing all her feelings with just the gleaming over her teeth, albeit calmness and serenity.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk back, a tingling feeling in his chest that wasn't from how cozy it was in the room, or the way the sunshine seemed to be appearing in the cloudy abyss. The direct, yellow light shined upon her fair skin, illuminating her hair to an extensive height of color.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Her hair was a mess, a probably a little sweaty and sticky too. The white material surrounding her body was a wrinkled mess. Her eyes were glazed over with happiness and disbelief, stuck in between the world of fantasy and reality. Her lips were slightly open, letting air _inandout, _while they sustain their flushing red color.

She'd never looked so beautiful.

And as they both lay there with the rain falling down in unforgiving puddles of broken promises, the light shining through to give hope the lowly and gratefulness to the respectable, they spent their time in silence.

There was the swooshing of coffee in her cup, the sound of the tray clanking against the hard floor, the occasional deep breath, and even the rustling over the covers when Sakura moved closer to snuggle up to the man she loves.

But even though neither uttered a single word, both believed that that was the best conversation they'd ever had.

* * *

I believe that my part is done, darling. I think it's _your_ turn.  
(I want my freaking mashed potatoes)

Happy late half birthday!  
(or just Happy Unbirthday!)


End file.
